


Fukawa Sisters - Mystery Room

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AKA Fukawa and Komaru solve murders together, Alternate Universe - Layton Brothers AU, F/F, Minor and major death, so the AU is just that but with Fukawa as Alfendi and Komaru as Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: My name is Detective Sergeant Komaru Naegi, and as of today, I shall be working as an assistant under Inspector Touko Fukawa of the Mystery Room!





	1. Case 001 - Hand Sandwich part 1

Case 1 - Hand Sandwich pt 1  
_________ 

My name is Komaru Naegi, and as of today, I am an official Detective Sergeant. I've been assigned to work with one of the most infamous Inspectors in the entire Japanese police force, Inspector Touko Fukawa. I don't know much about why she's infamous, only that many don't encourage working with her. 

She works in a small hidden away room, known as The Mystery Room, somewhere where crimes that can't be solved by others go to be taken apart piece by piece. 

She's amazing at what she does, its almost scary how accurate her theories about the case are. Fukawa mostly works on murder cases, sometimes she even gets involved in solving international scandals. 

Saying I'm excited with this job opportunity is an understatement. I'm also extremely nervous, that's why my knees are trembling as my hand grips the doorknob. 

I just can't open it. What kind of thing should I say to great her? I don't know what to say, my throat is dry but my hand is turning the doorknob by itself. 

"A-are you supposed to be outside my room??" 

I quickly swerved around. There she was. Long purple plaits on each side of her head, giant glasses swamping her face, and a blatant scowl. She's about my height, and stick thin, like I could snap her in half if I tried hard enough. Fukawa is also noticeably shivering. Is it cold? 

"Ah! I apologise!! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spook you, Miss Fukawa! I uh... I've been assigned to work with you from now on!" I held out my hand, waiting for her to shake it.

That didn't happen. 

Instead of greeting me, her scowl deepened, and the hands gripping onto a case file tightened. What did I say??? 

"I told them I didn't need an assistant! I work p-perfectly fine on my own!" I flinched, not expecting the harshness of her tone. 

"I know I may look young, but I am very competent in my work!" I tried to sound formal, raising my voice slightly. 

Her scowl softened slightly. "F-Fine then. You may work with me for today, but tomorrow I will make sure you're r-reassigned!" 

She pushed past me, signalling for me to follow inside. 

I scurried after her, only just containing my excitement.  
____________

"S-so, today I've had the case of the Hand S-Sandwich dumped on me." Fukawa placed the file she'd been gripping in front of me. 

"Hand Sandwich??" 

"Read the f-file dummy! It's idiotically simple to see how the title relates to the case!" She crossed her arms and pouted. Must be pretty invested in case names, huh. 

"Victim is Sayaka Maizono, 24 year old female, found strangled to death on the balcony of her hotel room. Her left hand was placed inside her sandwich... What?" 

"N-now do you understand the case title? It's not rocket science." Fukawa mumbled to herself, but loud enough so that I could hear. How long would it take for her to warm up to me? 

"Yes... Uh... Do we have any suspects?" 

"Well of course we have suspects, d-dummy! There's the hotel's cleaner, Chisa Yukizome, who discovered the body, of course. The bellboy who delivered the s-sandwich, Leon Kuwata. And lastly, a lover who will not tell us his name!" 

"Hmm...." I pouted. Unsure of who could have the highest possibilty of killing Ms Maizono. The lover was the last to see her, and withholding his name was very suspicious. But then again, why would he kill her, knowing that the cleaner would be coming up to the room? 

"I suppose it's only p-polite to ask i-if you have any clue as to who could have killed her?" 

"Well, I'd need to investigate the crime scene before I can say for sure, Inspector Fukawa!" 

"Well?" 

"Uh.. Well what?" 

"Go ahead. Investigate the crime scene."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation Begin!!!

Case 1 - Hand Sandwich pt 2   
_____________

"I uh... Don't understand. How can I investigate the crime scene when I'm not there??" 

Fukawa huffed, and pointed to a small rectangular table. "Using the Crime Scene simulator, dummy!" 

I followed her pointing, sure enough, there was a strange looking device on the table top. I approached it cautiously. I've had many a machine explode in my face, and do not want this one to do the same. 

"How... How do I work it, Miss Fukawa?" I ask politely, I'm still not sure how to properly address my new boss. 

"W-well, you have to type in the case name into the search bar, and the crime scene will be reconstructed using holographic technology! It's n-not rocket silence, dummy!" 

Wow, even explaining something, she has to use a harsh tone. Is she like this with everyone, or is it something I did? I hope that the latter is untrue, haha.... 

I follow her instructions, typing 'Hand Sandwich' quickly into the search bar, keys clacking loudly, as I try not to waste any of my Boss's time.

Sure enough, a glowing blue box envelopes a small area of the office, before disappearing to reveal a mini crime scene. Incredible! 

I would gasp and wonder at the device for longer, but Miss Fukawa's glare was burning theoretical holes in my back, for every moment I wasted her time. 

I set to work, zooming in on the little figurine of a woman, her blue hair splayed out across the table. This must be the victim. 

Changing the angle, I can make out raw red marks across her neck, I checked the autopsy quickly, death by strangulation, that fit in with the neck marks. 

I'm trying not to look too close at the bizarre part of the corpse's position, that being her left hand shoved carelessly between some melted cheese and a sad looking piece of lettuce. 

I look over at Miss Fukawa, who is also looking at the sandwich, well I use the term look lightly, she's really glaring at it like she wants it to explode. 

I don't blame her to be honest, it just doesn't make sense. It's a blatant inconsistency to everything I've learnt about murder in my various crime related degrees.

I mean, I realise that when investigating homicide, you need to put yourself in the killers shoes, but I couldn't imagine any reasoning as to why they would do this. 

Thrown off the plate, cast to the side, is a lonely piece of battered fish. It's extremely greasy, if I was at the crime scene for real, I would never want to touch it, but I am looking at a holographic piece of fish, so I tap it. 

The info that was provided by those who had actually been at at the scene stated that this certain piece of fish was in no way suspicious, was not poisoned, was indeed fish, and that it was not important. 

Miss Fukawa's facial expression suggested she did not agree. Her face was scrunched up like she'd just eaten two whole lemons. Clearly she was not a fan of useless evidence. 

Somehow..... I still think that there's something important about this fish piece, I mean, why is it not in the sandwich? 

I turn to Miss Fukawa, and tell her I am done examining the crime scene, and am ready to talk to the mysterious lover, if she is also ready. 

Miss Fukawa tuts, suggesting that she has been ready for a while. She gingerly picks up her office phone, and dials for someone to contact the mystery man for questioning. 

I don't know how long I'll have to wait for his answers, but I'm sure we'll find some!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading!!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Man Suspect

Case 1 - Hand Sandwich pt 3  
_____________

I don't know what I was expecting. Why would a man who refused to give his name want to help the police? 

Well, a younger sergeant than me had managed to convince him to come in, I don't have a clue how, but here was our mystery man. 

He was lanky, pale, and grumpy. Long brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail, facial hair growing wildly, he wasn't exactly what I pictured when I imagined an Idol's love interest. 

I couldn't deny that he wasn't good looking though, and neither could Miss Fukawa. 

When I glanced her way, her eyes had widened, maybe she had a thing for grumpy, better-than-you men. 

But that was only a guess. 

Mystery Man grumbled, pulling up his sleeve to check the time. 

It was only 5:30pm, why was he so worried about time? 

I cough, not to push Miss Fukawa to speak, but because my throat tickles, but Miss Fukawa takes it as her cue to speak anyway. 

"U-um, well, you realise why me and Sergeant Naegi called you here, of course."

"Of course, I'm no dumbass, can you hurry this up, I have a meeting in ten minutes." 

"Urk!" Miss Fukawa seems annoyed by his rudeness. How ironic. 

"Look, we're investigating the murder of your lover, can you at least pretend to cooperate?" I interrupt as Miss Fukawa tries to sort herself out. 

Mystery Man huffs, glancing at his watch once more. "Fine," he utters finally. "But make it quick, I can't miss this meeting." 

Miss Fukawa asked what his name was, which he once again refused to give. So she tried a different approach. 

"W-why are you withholding your name from us, hmm?" 

He huffed once more, folding his arms. "I'm an entrepreneur, my business has just started to actually work out for me! No way am I letting any bad publicity ruin that." 

I nod, that sounds reasonable. Miss Fukawa seems to have agreed too, albeit begrudgingly. 

"Look, until my lawyer contacts you bozos, I'm not giving you any more info, okay?" 

I guess we'll have to accept that, so Miss Fukawa tells him he's free to go. He nods, checking his watch one last time, he smiles slightly, clearly he's not missed his meeting. 

Before he walks out the door, he turns to me. 

"Oh yeah, guess I should mention that when I got into the room, it stunk of AXE, you know, the deodorant? Fucking disgusting, could hardly breathe in there, that's why I put the sign for room service to deal with it." 

And with that said, our Mystery Man left. 

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was important about his last statement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you have any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing please leave a comment!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru further investigates and Fukawa seems to be warming up to her new assisstant...

Case 1 - Hand Sandwich pt 4   
______

At 12:00 exactly, Miss Fukawa left to go get her lunch. I decided to stay behind and go over the crime scene once more. I mean, I had only just examined the area around the body. It's likely I missed something. 

I fire up the holographic crime scene generator and enter 'Hand Sandwich'. A small blue glow makes the crime scene appear before me. 

The all too familiar blue hair splayed out on the table catches my eye, but I try to ignore it, instead zooming in on a bush in the balcony corner. 

There's a slight glint inside the pot, so I zoom in further. 

Huh. That's unusual. A man's chain necklace is half buried in the soil. 

I don't recall our Mystery Man wearing any jewellery. He was very much a shirt and tie serious guy. 

So who's necklace could this be? I write it down in my notepad, it might be useful later. 

You know, it kinda looks like there's some residue on it. Maybe I should ask Forensics if they analysed that residue or not...

It may not be important to the case, but I think I may just ask about it.   
___________

Miss Fukawa returned from lunch quicker than I thought, and was stomping her foot rapidly. 

Maybe going to get the results from Miss Seiko at the lab had been a bad idea... Haha. Oh well. 

Gripping the results in a fist, I smile sheepishly at my superior. She's definitely not impressed with me not being in the Mystery Room on her return. Oops. 

I hand her the results of the analysis on the residue. She raises an eyebrow, but grabs the sheet to read anyway. 

"S-Substance found on stainless steel necklace confirmed to be AXE body spray," Miss Fukawa raises her eyebrow even higher, "and this interests me why?" 

"Well, uh, you know, the Mystery Man said something about AXE so I was looking for the source of the smell and I uh... found this necklace! I sent a message to Miss Seiko in Forensics and she analysed it for me! And, and, I was right to suspect it because this smells like AXE! So whoever owns the necklace is the source of the smell!" 

She doesn't seem all that impressed by my findings. Maybe somehow, she already knew. 

"T-the bellboy, Kuwata Leon, is known to smother himself in AXE, it's not at all s-surprising that he, someone at the scene of the cr-crime left traces of being there, idiot!" 

My face falls, I'm saddened by her harsh reply. She continues by shoving her own paperwork in my hands. 

"W-witness statements! Go through them and make sure there's no c-contradictions, okay?" 

I nod at her, sitting down in a chair to begin flicking through the statements. 

There's the statements from Mystery Man, labeled as ???, including a hastily scribbled note about his dislike of the AXE aroma at the crime scene. So Miss Fukawa DID think it intriguing! I smile to my self, and continue reading Kuwata-Kun's statements.

The first statement had no contradictions, just saying how he had delivered the sandwich and a drink to Maizono-San out on the balcony, which she had taken. Simple enough. 

The second statement said that Maizono had signed the receipt for the sandwich and the drink.

I quickly check the evidence, a receipt had been found with a quickly scribbled signature on it, but it didn't seem to look anything like the victim's name. 

"Fukawa-San!" I shout, grabbing her attention. "Is the writing on thus receipt really the victim's?" 

She groans, and nods. "Y-yeah, I compared it to her signature, one of my co workers happens to be into the whole idol scene."

"Then... Why would she sign with a name that wasn't hers?" 

She sighs, twirling one of her long plaits. "It's likely, as she is an idol, to avoid fans finding her and her secret lover on holiday, she signed with a false name, or the name that the room had been booked under." 

I shift through the statements again. "It doesn't say what name she booked the room under anywhere here..." 

"Information is un-unavailable to us, until our Mystery Man's lawyer appears or we find vital evidence that incriminates Mystery Man." She drones. "So there's no r-real way we can advance that until that's solved." 

"Then, shall we request to speak to Kuwata-Kun?" I suggest, trying not to appear too disappointed at her response. 

"Go ahead, I did schedule his questioning for later, b-but if you insist on doing it now, I-I will call him in now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa ;-; this chapter took me a while. Ashamed to say that this is probably my longest chapter I've ever written orz. 
> 
> Hard to believe I got an A in my creative writing isn't it! :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fanfic is okay. I'm a bit rusty at writing first person, but Layton bros is set in first person so.... Lmao. 
> 
> I'll try my best ok


End file.
